first kiss
by kurenai-sensei
Summary: este es un sasusaku al cien inspirado en el opening del anime zero no tsukaima la cancion se llama first kiss oneshot entren y lean


First Kiss

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Misashi Kishimoto este fic esta inspirado en la cancion "fist kiss" opening del anime "zero no tsukaima" les recomiendo que mientras lo leen escuchen la cancion.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo mi separador

_Pensamientos y flashback_

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoooOoOoOoOoOooOo

Era un dia soleado en Konoha Sakura estaba en un columpio viendo a pasar a las respectivas parejas Naruto estaba con Hinata, Ino con Shikamaru, Neji con Tenten era triste ser la unica sin pareja

Sakura: ojala Sasuke se diera cuenta de cuanto lo quiero

Ino: oye Sakura esta bien

Sakura: si no te preocupes cerda estoy bien

Ino: bien adios frentona

Sasuke: hey Sakura estas bien

Sakura: yo….si gracias

Sasuke: quieres ir por algo de ramen

Sakura: por supuesto

En el camino al puesto de ramen iban normal si hablarse Sasuke noto que Sakura estaba nerviosa pero decidio hacer caso omiso a eso al fin llegaron al puesto

Sasuke: bien Sakura pide yo invito

Sakura: etto yo quiero un plato de ramen

Sasuke: yo igual

Sakura: Sasuke porque me trajiste aquí

Sasuke: no se te vi sentada sola y me decidi a invitarte aparte me caes muy bien aunque no lo demuestre diario

Sakura: gracias

Al fin les trajeron el plato de comida.

Sakura: bien a comer

Sasuke: echo

Sasuke: oh Sakura tienes un poco de ramen en la boca

Sakura: eh yo donde

Sasuke: tranquila yo lo quito(se lo retira)

Sakura: oh gracias

Sasuke puedo notar un leve sonrojo en su compañera de equipo lo que hizo que el tambien se sonrojara un poco

Sasuke:_ se ve linda cuando se sonroja _

Sasuke: listo acabe

Sakura: yo también

Sasuke: quieres ir a caminar un rato

Sakura: por supuesto

Se fueron a caminar por ahí cuando se encontraron a Naruto y Hinata

Naruto: oh miren Sasuke quien te viera

Sasuke: no molestes Naruto

Hinata: se ven bien juntos

Al oir eso Sasuke se sonrojo un poco al igual que Sakura

Naruto: bueno nos vamos no queremos interrumpir

Hinata: adiós

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron un poco helados sonrojados por el comentario.

Sakura: valla cuanta imaginación tiene Naruto no crees

Sasuke: emm si mucha bueno sigamos caminando

Sakura: de acuerdo

Se hacia de noche y Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado a una especie de bosque sin darse cuenta era un bosque muy bonito.

Sakura: valla no conocía este bosque

Sasuke: yo tampoco

Sakura: es lindo

Sasuke: si eso creo-_bien Sasuke es el momento anda dilo se valiente-_Sakura yo quiero

Sakura: em si Sasuke-_sera acaso que me dirá emm no no creo-_que sucede

Sasuke: veras yo

La luna empezo a salir con su brillante luz iluminandolos

Sasuke: _wow se ve muy hermosa cuando la luz la refleja_-Yo quería decirte que no se como decirlo pero……………………………

Sakura: solo dilo Sasuke(mientras se acercaban despacio)

Sasuke: yo…..yo te te……

Sakura: shh Sasuke no digas nada yo se muy bien lo que piensas

Sasuke: Sakura yo(acercándose mas)

Sakura: solo no digas nada

Sakura y Sasuke se iban acercando mas lentamente Sasuke estaba nervioso pues seria su primer beso Sakura tambien pero estaba ansiosa no podia creer que esto estuviera pasando se iban acercando mas lentamente estaban con las caras juntas Sasuke poso sus labios en los de Sakura para besarla lentamente mientras disfrutaban del momento se separaron por falta de aire(mendigo aire)

Sasuke: Sakura lo que yo te queria decir es que te amo no sabes cuanto eres una persona linda amigable y agradable me tienes loco

Sakura: Sasuke de veras

Sasuke: por supuesto que si

De repente empezaron a sonar cohetes en el cielo de muchos colores Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura mientras ella veía los cohetes admirada para luego voltear y ver a Sasuke mientras se acercaban para besarse nuevamente un beso calido que reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían ambos lo suficiente como para revelar que lo que dijo Sasuke era cierto

Sakura: Sasuke se hace tarde deberíamos irnos

Sasuke: tienes razón pero antes una pregunta

Sakura: si

Sasuke: Sakura te gustaría ser mi novia

Sakura: si por supuesto claro que quiero

Sasuke: que bien porque no hay nadie que quiera mas que a ti.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso tierno mientras se paraban para dirigirse a su casa.

OOooOoOoOoooOOOoOoOOoOoooOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOO

Bien esto fue mi fic espero les haya agradado dejen un review para dejar sus comentarios adioss


End file.
